The present invention relates generally to tool holders, and is particularly directed to a holder which may be mounted on or near an automobile lift and may hold tools, parts, and the like for use by a mechanic in automotive repair.
The field of automotive repair may require a mechanic to have a number of tools on hand. This may be particularly so when the automobile needs to be raised on a lift. Frequently, mechanics may have their tools lying on the ground. Such a scenario may raise the hazard of tripping over the tools and/or creating back pain from repeated bending over to pick up and set down the tools. In addition, particularly when the automobile being worked on is raised on a lift, the extra movement required by picking tools up from the ground and setting them down on the ground may take unnecessary time. Thus, having the tools mounted in a place where the mechanic may quickly access them may enhance the efficiency of the automotive repair process. Keeping the tools off of the floor may also eliminate the hazard of tripping over the tools and may reduce stress on the back by eliminating the need to bend over for tools.
The art includes some tool-holding devices that may be mounted to keep tools off of the ground. However, many existing tool holders have several shortcomings. Many holders, such as the holder disclosed by Buehler in U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,422, and the holder disclosed by Corban in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,057, are essentially trays where tools and parts may be thrown in an intermingled pile. With such holders, the mechanic may have to dig through a pile to find the desired tool, reducing overall efficiency. In addition, many holders are generally not suitable for holding large tools, such as impact wrenches, or coiled hoses or cords or the like.
Many existing tool holders are also generally rectangular in shape, such that the holders have sharp corners. Such sharp corners may pose eye hazards or other dangers from accidental bumping.
The manufacture of many existing tool holder designs is, as will be demonstrated by the present invention, more complicated and expensive than is necessary for the creation of a suitable tool holder. Many existing tool holders contain multiple welds and/or parts. Such welds and parts increase the time and cost of manufacture by adding assembly steps to the manufacturing process. Not only do multiple welds and parts increase the time and cost of manufacture, but they may also decrease the reliability of the holder, for it is known in the art that welds tend to weaken the metal at or near the site of the weld.
Thus, there exists a need for a tool holder that may be mounted to keep tools and the like conveniently close to the mechanic; may keep tools separated for quick and easy access; may hold impact tools and coiled items; does not have sharp corners; and comprises a single piece without welds.